Solo Support
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Oneshot, post-HSM3. With a college talent show looming, Gabriella has to overcome her nerves about singing solo. But with Troy's support, and some extra inspiration, she might just get there.


**This is my second HSM story. I hope you like it :)**

Solo Support

"I don't know about this, Troy. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Gabriella Montez asked her boyfriend, frowning. "Because, you have the most amazing voice, and you don't need me singing with you to prove it," Troy Bolton told her. Gabriella had just signed up to perform in a talent show, which was to be held at Stanford University. The show had been organised by the college's senior students, in honour of the start of summer and the end of the academic year. It also marked the end of Gabriella's first year at Stanford, while Troy was about to complete his first year at Berkeley University. "Also, it helps that I am very convincing" he winked.

"Then it'll be your fault if I freeze on stage or worse, faint" Gabriella told Troy. "Oh come on, " he said. "You've achieved a lot in the last few years. You're a pro at performing!"

"That's because I was always singing with you. I can do anything when I'm with you...well, except maybe bungee jumping..." she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to persuade her to do that. "Well, I'm flattered Gabs," Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "But I know you can do this. I know you can sing solo."

She thought about the last time she had tried a solo. She was thirteen and was in the church choir. Her father had been in the audience, and she had been so nervous she had fainted. Her father had died a few months later, in a car crash. After that she had never had the courage to try a solo again. Now, though, she wondered...could she do it for him? Gabriella remembered how her father's smile would be a mile wide whenever she would sing.

"I guess I could try...I mean if I practised. It's just, all the people..." Troy held a hand up to silence her, "Don't even think about them, they don't matter. You're not doing it for them, are you?" he asked. "No. I'll do it for my dad" Gabriella stated firmly, feeling more confident with this thought. Troy smiled at her, "I bet he'd be proud. Hey, you don't talk about your dad that much. Did he ever come to watch you sing? I remember you talking about church choir..." Gabriella went quiet for a moment, before answering thoughtfully "Yeah, he used to come every week before..." she stopped abruptly. It was still hard to talk about, even five years after it had happened. "Before he passed away?" Troy finished for her, aware that his girlfriend had suddenly become subdued.

Gabriella wanted to just shut down the conversation. Or at least move it on a bit. She had never gone into detail with Troy about her father's death. But if she was going to open up to anybody, he would be her first choice. She took a deep breath. "Yeah. We were in a car crash. He had just taken me out for ice cream, and I was sitting in the back-seat..." she squeezed her eyes shut as the memory flooded back to her. _The other car speeding towards theirs, no time to stop..._ "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it now" Troy soothed. Gabriella managed a small smile before continuing, "No, I do. I need to talk about it. It was...it was a drunk driver. My dad didn't have any time to react before the car hit us head on, and he died on impact. I survived, and he didn't. Sometimes I feel so guilty about that."

"No, you should never blame yourself. What would your dad say if he knew you were thinking like that? Oh Gabi, I wish you'd told me sooner. I would've been there for you more," Troy took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I wanted to tell you before. It's just so hard to talk about. But I'm glad I did. And thanks," Gabriella looked at him meaningfully. "For what?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"For listening" she whispered. "Hey, it's in my job description," Troy winked. She let out a tearful giggle. "So," he began. "What's it to be, Miss Montez? To sing or not to sing?"

Gabriella smiled determinedly, "Sing! But, will you be there too?" She looked up at him hopefully. He grinned, "as if you need to ask! Of course I will."

The day of the Stanford talent show came, and although Gabriella was well-practised and prepared, she was still nervous as ever. Her performance was drawing nearer, and Troy arrived just in time to stop her from pacing a hole in the floor behind the stage.

"Gabs. Gabs! Hey, calm down Gabriella. You're going to do great." She turned to him and seemed to relax somewhat, a smile forming as she replied, "alright. Okay, I can do this." _I hope._ "Thank you, Troy" she told him, giving him a hug. Just then, she was called to the stage, so Troy ran down to find a spot in the front row of the audience, calling out a last message of good luck on his way.

Gabriella walked on stage, and as she glanced at her fellow students who were watching her expectantly, she froze. Then she thought of her father. She was doing this for him; she knew he would've been proud of her. Looking out at the sea of faces again, she spotted Troy, who gave her a wink, a grin and then blew her a kiss. A new-found confidence overcame her, and she began to sing. She was singing the same song she had attempted all those years ago at church. And this time, imagining her father watching over her with pride, she sang right until the end. She had almost forgotten where she was until she heard unanimous cheers ringing throughout the room. Troy, no doubt, was cheering the loudest.

When he got back to Gabriella, who was waiting backstage, Troy kissed her on the cheek and told her, "I knew you could do it! So, bungee jumping next?"


End file.
